1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an arrangement preferably intended for motorcycles that, in association with steering, would benefit from a reduction in the steering force. The motorcycles can feature a handlebar that is rotated around a center of rotation by a steering force and damping devices that are operated by a damping medium to take up movement that is transmitted to the handlebar due to unevenness in the surface upon which the motorcycle is being driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reference is made to two-wheel drive motorcycles and to heavy motorcycles that are heavy to steer during certain driving situations. “Heavy motorcycles” as used herein means motorcycles weighing 400 kg or more. With, two-wheel drive motorcycles (that is both rear and front wheel drive), the driving characteristics differ from those of more traditional motorcycles. On severe bends, the front wheel trail (commonly known as a measurement of the distance between an axis, or spindle, of the front wheel and an intersection of the steering axis of the handlebar and the ground, which is usually forward of the steering axis due to an offset of a wheel spindle from the steering axis) causes a turning force that requires an application of large manual counter forces to the wheel. In addition, it generally is necessary to use large manual steering forces (also deflection forces) on two-wheel drive motorcycles. Moreover, large manual steering forces must be used under certain driving conditions when operating large or heavy motorcycles.
Motorcycles with two-wheel drive are already known by, among other things, patent applications submitted by the applicant of the present application; see for example WO 03070554 and PCT/SE2004/001782. Heavy motorcycles are to be found in abundance on the open market.